


get used to the grid and you learn to look left

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: Zari laid on her couch thinking about the ethical ramifications of Jonah Hex’s hat because it was better than thinking about how Amaya was leaving for good, and was probably already on her way back to 1942 with Nate.





	get used to the grid and you learn to look left

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, these two deserved their own goodbye scene, but apparently I have to do everything around here, _Phil._
> 
> Also, apparently we're just never going to address that Jonah Hex is constantly wandering around in a confederate uniform. Maybe the addition of some comics context would be helpful in that situation, just saying. ANYWAYS.
> 
> Title from Worriers' "Glutton."

It had been a very long couple of days, but finally, Zari was able take a shower and change into something that wasn’t made out of canvas or wool. (Wally was right, everyone looks great in Western gear, but, like every other era that existed before stretchy denim, it was super uncomfortable after roughly five minutes). She fell unceremoniously onto her couch and looked at Jonah’s hat, which she had left sitting on her desk. Giving it to her was weird, but kind of sweet, much in the way that Jonah was weird and kind of sweet. But she didn’t know what to do with it, because it wasn’t like she could just hang up a Confederate Army hat in her quarters.

The formal sitting down in a classroom and studying textbooks kind of school hadn’t really been a big priority after a certain point when A.R.G.U.S took over, but Zari still got to that part of history class in grade school, she still knew about the Civil War, and had a lot of questions for the team about why everyone was okay with Jonah just wearing his old uniform around more than ten years after he had deserted the literal Confederate Army.

Zari laid on her couch thinking about the ethical ramifications of Jonah Hex’s hat because it was better than thinking about how Amaya was leaving for good, was probably already on her way back to 1942 with Nate. They had a team dinner for everyone to say their goodbye-for-nows, loud and chaotic like all their family dinners were. Nate had pulled Zari aside and asked if he could bring Amaya back to Zambesi, and Zari had said yes because she saw what the two of them had and honestly, she didn’t know how to say goodbye to Amaya. So it was easier to finish dinner and sneak back to her quarters while everyone else wasn’t paying attention.

“I was wondering where you had gone.”

Zari jumped, almost falling off the couch onto the floor, but she caught herself and turned to the doorway. Amaya was leaned up against it, trying to hide a smile.

“Shit, you scared-I thought you left already,” Zari said, pushing herself up to sit.

Amaya came in and sat down beside her, close, like she always did, even before they started whatever it was they were doing. “You think I’d go without saying goodbye?”

“Well, you did. Say goodbye, I mean, at dinner. Like, fifteen minutes ago. Everyone was there?”

Amaya huffed in fond exasperation “Did you honestly think I wouldn’t want to say goodbye to you?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know what to say. And we haven’t known each other that long and-”

Amaya cut her off with a kiss, hard enough to knock Zari back against the arm of the couch. It wasn’t much more than a press of lips, but Amaya was warm and firm against her, cupping Zari’s face and gently tracing her jawline.

“Just because we haven’t known each other long doesn’t mean you’re not special to me. I thought I was pretty obvious,” Amaya said, before ducking into the crook of Zari’s neck and planting a soft kiss near her collarbone. “Of course I wasn’t going to go without-,” she said, trailing off into Zari’s skin.

Zari held Amaya close, and they laid quiet on the couch for long minutes. Amaya’s fingers slipped inside Zari’s open flannel, bunching the fabric of her t-shirt softly. Zari missed the warmth of her hand already, and she hadn’t even left yet.

“Are you sure you’re okay with Nathaniel taking me back?” Amaya asked, eventually, tilting her head up to meet Zari’s eyes.

“I’m bad at goodbyes,” Zari said, hoping that would be explanation enough. Amaya’s gaze held firm, her eyes chiding a little. “Nate asked if he could do it. I know what you two have is important, he should take you.”

“Zari.” Amaya said, her voice soft. “You’re just as-”

A soft knock on the door interrupted her. “Guys? Uh, Amaya, I just wanted to see when you were ready to go.” It was Nate. He sounded nervous and sad, even a little quiet.

“One minute, Nathaniel,” Amaya said.

“Oh, no sorry. I didn’t mean to make you rush,” he said from the other side of the door. “I’ll just be in the kitchen. Whenever you’re ready.”

“I’ll be there soon.” Amaya’s smile towards the door was kind and understanding, and Zari tried her best to memorize it. She knew she was staring, but she couldn’t help it.

Nate’s footsteps echoed down the hall and out of earshot, and Amaya turned back to Zari. Propping herself up, she looked down at Zari, gently touching the pendant on her chest. It began to glow a soft red. The totem around Amaya’s neck began to glow too, blue and calming, like when they first realized there was something connecting them, something neither of them fully understood yet. The two colors swirled together, briefly lighting the room in purple.

“I’ve always been able to feel my ancestors through my totem, and those who carry them now. We will always be connected. We are intertwined, whether we want to be or not. ” Amaya said, tipping Zari’s gaze up from where their two totems had met. “Although, I’m glad I want to be.”

“Yeah,” Zari said, looking up at Amaya, taking the hand under her chin in her own. “Yeah, me too.”

Zari brushed her lips over Amaya’s knuckles, and could feel the warmth of Amaya’s smile without even having to look at her. It was a warmth that radiated against her chest from her totem as she pulled Amaya in for a kiss, a soft goodbye without the words that she couldn’t bring herself to say.


End file.
